Cuidado con el árbol
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Petra no creía en las profecías, pero tanto chocar con árboles en sus entrenamientos producto de unos extraños sueños que tenía, debió haberle hecho entender la clase de destino que le esperaba. Oneshot. Clasificado M por lenguaje.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) es mío_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Éste es mi primer fic del fandom. No he leído el manga aún, pero sé que hay diferencias con las dos temporadas del anime, pero no sé si serán tan marcadas como pasa con Sailor Moon. Lo otro es que habrá cosas sin sentido en este fic, por lo que no quiero que se alarmen, si es que esa es su reacción._

 _Un saludo._

* * *

 **Cuidado con el árbol**

Petra Ral no creía en las profecías que se cumplían a sí mismas. De hecho, no era fanática de las ciencias ocultas o el esoterismo. De todos modos, aquello no le servía de nada en el Cuerpo de Exploración, ni menos para matar titanes. Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo que venía teniendo el mismo sueño, un sueño de lo más extraño, pues involucraba algo que no se imaginaba ni en mil años. Era tan recurrente el sueño que a veces creía que se había vuelto loca y cometía los fallos más increíbles durante sus prácticas diarias, y eso, como podrán imaginar, tenía al cabo Levi con un humor vesubiano.

—No sé qué diablos te pasa, Petra —dijo el cabo, humeando por las orejas—. Primero olvidas llenar los tanques de gas para tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, luego chocas con un árbol. De hecho, eso último lo has hecho como cuatro veces ya. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? Tenemos una misión crucial por delante, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Disculpe, cabo —dijo Petra con las mejillas coloradas—, no volverá a pasar.

—Te creería si no fuese la quinta vez que debo repetirte lo mismo —gruñó Levi, tomando una escoba y admirándola por varios segundos antes de entregársela a su subordinada—. Y, por el amor de Dios, limpia bien tu habitación. Se pueden ver las motas de polvo en las esquinas.

 _Maldito enano gruñón fanático de la limpieza_ pensó Petra antes de gritar un "sí señor" y tomar la escoba. Sin embargo, aún no podía sacarse el sueño de la cabeza, pero juzgó que reclutar ayuda no sería muy inteligente que digamos. Incluso el nuevo recluta, ese que siempre hablaba de matar titanes como si aquello fuese la totalidad de su existencia, podría pensar lo mismo.

La mañana siguiente hubo otro entrenamiento y, como en las cuatro veces anteriores, iba tan distraída pensando en el sueño de anoche que colisionó de cara con un árbol, resbalando lentamente por el tronco hasta tocar el suelo, viendo estrellas y con cara de aturdida.

—¡Oye, George de la Selva! —le gritó uno de sus compañeros en tono de burla—. ¡Podrías chocar con este árbol que tengo entre las piernas!

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir el degenerado que le había gritado a Petra fue un golpe tan duro en la cabeza que también quedó mirando estrellas. Petra se puso de pie a duras penas, sonriendo como una estúpida, y vio que el cabo Levi se acercaba a ella con una cara tan arrugada que bien podría ser la de un anciano.

—¡Maldita sea, Petra! ¡Ya van cinco veces! ¡CINCO VECES!

—Lo siento señor —repuso Petra, haciendo eses mientras caminaba hacia su superior—. Es que… —se detuvo, ponderando si debía confesar su sueño al cabo, pero juzgó que sonaría infantil hacerlo, por lo que se abstuvo—… es que dormí mal. Eso es todo.

Levi se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Petra con ojos semejando rendijas.

—¿Estás segura? Porque eso que vi no lució como falta de sueño, sino como distracción. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

Petra no dijo nada. Por un momento temió que el cabo decidiera que no era apta para la misión, pero no esperó las palabras que Levi dijo a continuación.

—Ni modo. Tendré que pedirle a Hange que haga un hueco en su agenda para que te examine.

Petra tragó saliva. Había imaginado varios escenarios, pero nada le había preparado para tener una cita con el integrante más loco de todo el Cuerpo de Exploración. Sabía que ella estaba tratando de averiguar todo sobre los titanes y que tenía cierta fijación con Eren por razones obvias, pero no sabía que podría dárselas de psiquiatra.

—¡No estoy loca, señor!

—Yo tampoco creo eso, pero algo te está impidiendo que demuestres todo tu potencial. ¡Has matado a diez titanes, por los Muros Sagrados! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! —Levi se dirigió a un árbol y extrajo una escoba detrás de éste. Petra juró ver al cabo acariciarla antes de tendérsela a ella.

—Ya te he dicho que no estás limpiando bien tu cuarto. Pillé una mota de polvo debajo de tu cama. Te he dicho ene veces que debes ser meticulosa con la limpieza.

* * *

—¿Dices que has tenido sueños raros? —preguntó Hange Zoe a una irritada Petra. Ella estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre un sillón, a veces preguntándose cómo había aceptado meterse ella misma en esa situación.

—Eso fue lo que dije —murmuró Petra con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y puedes narrarme esos sueños?

Aquello era lo que Petra más temía. Sabía que era un sueño ridículo, pero por lo mismo, le daba mucho pudor confesar en qué consistía. Creía que era un sueño tan vergonzoso que prefería mil veces ser devorada por un titán antes que todo el Cuerpo de Exploración supiera que ella tenía fantasías románticas derechamente estúpidas.

—¿Es necesario que lo haga?

—No puedo prescribirte un tratamiento si no tengo información para formular un diagnóstico.

—¿Y de verdad necesito un diagnóstico? ¡No estoy enferma de la cabeza!

—Pero algo está saboteando tus habilidades —insistió Hange, inclinándose hacia delante y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—. El cabo Levi quiere que todos estén al cien por ciento para la misión. Es parte de mi trabajo asegurar la salud mental de los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Petra se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Pero si le cuentas esto a otra persona, tan sólo una, me aseguraré que te quedes sin titanes para experimentar… y eso incluye a Eren.

—Me parece un trato justo. Ahora, cuéntame sobre tu sueño.

Sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, Petra narró su sueño con todos los detalles que podía recordar. Trató que no se le trabara la lengua, pues tenía un poco de prisa por exponer su problema, como si en el fondo deseara que Hange no captara palabra alguna. Al final, después de dos minutos de charla, Petra se sintió más aliviada y respiraba con normalidad. Sin embargo, el ardor en sus mejillas no había desaparecido.

—Eso es… bastante peculiar —dijo Hange, carraspeando para ganar un poco de tiempo. A Petra le dio la impresión que ella estuvo a punto de largarse a reír, pero suspiró de alivio cuando vio que al final no lo hizo—, pero no es un caso inaudito. El otro día tuve una paciente que tenía sueños recurrentes con bufandas de color marrón.

Petra no sabía si sentirse más tranquila con aquellas palabras, pero por lo menos no se iba a convertir en el hazmerreír del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tiene un tratamiento?

—¿Tratamiento? —repitió Hange como si pensara que Petra le estuviese jugando una broma—. Este problema es más común de lo que crees. Se soluciona haciendo mucha actividad durante el día. Los sueños no son más que recuerdos procesados de forma incorrecta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo entrenar más?

—Al menos hasta que tu cuerpo te diga basta. Cuando se vaya a la cama, te aseguro que dormirás como un titán sin luz solar.

Cuando Petra salió de la consulta, estuvo dudando por varios minutos sobre la capacidad de psicoanálisis de Hange Zoe, pero al final juzgó que no podía saber si estaba en lo cierto o no hasta que intentara el tratamiento.

No obstante, cuando iba a coger su caballo para salir a entrenar junto con su grupo, notó que varios reclutas la señalaban con el dedo, decían cosas ininteligibles y se largaban reír como condenados. Echando humo por las orejas, Petra caminó hacia el grupo, dejando huellas sobre el paso, maldiciendo el nombre de Hange Zoe una y mil veces. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que vio que incluso Mikasa parecía divertida con el chiste cuando Petra pudo entender la real gravedad de la situación.

—¡Miren! ¡Allá viene Petra de la Selva! —gritó uno de ellos, berreando de risa.

—¡Cuidado con el árbol! —chilló otro, pataleando en el suelo—. ¡Que no te pille de espaldas!

—¿Tienes pensado tener hijos con un sauce? ¿O quizás con una sequoia? ¡Supe que te gustan los troncos bien gruesos y con mucho follaje!

Petra tenía la cara roja de rabia e iba a callar a todos esos inútiles con sus puños cuando el cabo Levi entró en escena, dispersando al grupo y acercándose a Petra a paso lento.

—Veo que Hange tiene la boca grande —dijo el cabo, mirando a Petra con preocupación—, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que avergonzarse. Yo tengo sueños parecidos a los tuyos, solamente que aparecen escobas y productos de limpieza en los míos, y he aprendido a lidiar con las bromas. Ahora ya nadie dice ni mu.

Sin embargo, Levi ignoraba los memes sobre él que se regaban dentro del muro Sina como fuego.

—¿Qué te dijo Hange?

—Dijo que necesitaba más entrenamiento —repuso Petra, preguntándose por qué Levi le había confesado con tana liviandad su obsesión por todo lo relacionado con la limpieza—. Según esa bocazas, eso me dejaría tan cansada que no tendría sueños.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—A veces funciona, a veces no.

Petra tragó saliva.

* * *

La misión no había ido de acuerdo a los designios del comandante Erwin Smith y el titán hembra había escapado. Petra supo que lo único que podía hacer era escapar lo más pronto posible, y tratar de ignorar cómo el enemigo mataba a sus compañeros uno por uno. Hasta ese punto, pese a que había tenido el maldito sueño otra vez (aquella ocasión había sido una de las veces en que el tratamiento no había funcionado), no había chocado con ningún árbol ni se había ganado ninguna broma gratuita.

No obstante, había algo en la situación que a Petra le resultaba familiar, y pudo ver por qué cuando vio que ésta se asemejaba mucho al sueño que ya tantas veces había tenido. _No pienses en eso, Petra, no pienses en eso_. Pero en su afán por evitar la distracción, ella olvidó impulsarse con el gas en un momento crítico y notó que una sombra gigantesca se cernía sobre ella. Inmediatamente, toda la acción se frenó y el mundo adquirió un tono grisáceo. Petra escuchó una voz grave en su cabeza que no auspiciaba nada bueno. Decía algo como esto:

 _It was at this moment Petra knew… she fucked up.  
(Fue en ese momento cuando Petra lo supo… ella la jodió)_

Un cuarto de segundo más tarde, Petra sintió que una fuerza abrumadora la estampaba contra un árbol particularmente grueso, expulsándole el aire de sus pulmones y rompiéndole todo el cuerpo. En sus últimos segundos de vida, Petra notó que ella estaba abrazando al árbol, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Antes de morir, el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Petra fue que su sueño se había hecho realidad, y que así sería hasta que su cuerpo se descompusiera y se convirtiera en alimento para el árbol.

 _Al menos seré uno con el árbol._

Para coronar la escena, una voz grave se escuchó desde las alturas.

 _Y así termina la historia de Petra y el árbol. ¡Mejor historia de amor que Crepúsculo, ¿no creen?!_

(Aparecen los créditos)

FIN


End file.
